The Path
by aaron4u
Summary: The Path est une réécriture du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Basé sur le jeu portant le même nom, je relate ma version des faits. Appréciez ou détestez   Qu'importe, tant que vous ne quittez pas le chemin ...
1. Chapter 1

**The Path**

_Chaque conte commence par « il était une fois » et s'achève par « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants »._

Cependant, la vie n'offre pas monts et merveilles à chaque être humains, la vie est bien plus cruelle que cela, perverse même. Elle vous lance le défit de vivre des expériences au péril de votre vie, ceux en quoi vous acquérez une certaine maturité dans le domaine en guise de « récompense ». Certain préfère passer leur chemin et ainsi vivre tranquillement leur vie tranquillement, un bandeau sur les yeux, refusant de voir les atrocités du monde. **« Rien ne m'arrivera »**, c'est ce que vous dites tous,** « tout arrive aux autres »** mais lorsque ça vous tombe dessus, vous êtes comme une souris prise au piège, ce débattant de ces derniers ressources pour survivre. Elle crie, elle se tortille, elle agonise … et meurt. Si elle avait sacrifiée sa queue, elle aurait pu tenir, mais ainsi fut son choix et voici les conséquences. Sachez abandonner, faire des renoncements … et la vie vous en remerciera en vous accordant ou pas un instant de répit. 

Six sœurs, **Robin âgée de 9ans, Rose 11ans, Ginger 13 ans, Ruby 15 ans, Carmen 17 ans et Scarlett 19 ans**, demeurant dans une ville moderne eurent un bouleversement dans leur petite vie tranquille : leur bien aimé père décéda dans un accident de la route. La mère sanglotait nuits et jours la mort de son bien aimé, comme si cela ne fut pas assez, sa tendre mère, la grand-mère des jeunes filles, avait une mauvaise grippe : courbature, fatigue, crampe à son âge cela était fort peut recommandable. La jeune veuve demanda donc à ces tendres filles d'aller rendre visite à leur grand-mère afin que cela la satisfasse et l'aide dans sa guérison. Quel fut son erreur d'envoyer ces pauvres enfants dans cette forêt. La grand-mère vivant effectivement en-dehors de la ville au beau milieu des bois. La première à y aller fut Ruby.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ruby**_

Habillé tout de noir et de blanc, sa jambe droite tenu par des broches et un autre appareil dont elle ne retenait jamais le nom mais qui grinçait dés qu'elle marchait, la jeune brune au teint pale se lança à travers les bois, marchant le long du sentier.

**« Pourquoi devrais-je écouter maman ? La route est bien éclairé c'est certain, mais les bois sombres me correspondent bien mieux. Ténébreux et mystérieux, comme la mort … »**

A l'école, tout le monde la surnommait « la gothique » due à son apparence physique : l'air morose, maquillée en abondance entre les yeux noirs, le visage blanc et les lèvres rouges. Ces deux sœurs ainées ne cessaient de lui dire qu'elle était si jolie, à s'habiller ainsi, elle faisait peur à tout le monde. Personne ne pouvait la comprendre de toute manière. Personne ne voulait la comprendre, ces moutons suivant aveuglement le berger, la moindre différence et l'on vous colle une étiquette au front. La moindre « erreur » et l'on vous achève de mots aussi cruelles qu'insupportables. Désormais Ruby faisait abstraction de tout ceci. Pourquoi les écouter ? Elle ne voulait pas les irriter avec ces soucis. Tout ce dont elle voulait était de mourir … Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas succombée avec lui ?

Durant son exploration dans les bois elle tomba nez à nez avec un poignard enfoncé dans un tronc. En effet, le camp du bucheron n'était pas si loin …

**« Cette lame, si effilé, un seul tranchant dans mon poignet et je ne serais plus de ce monde. »**

Malheureusement, elle n'était pas de ce penchant-ci. Elle attendait la mort, certes, mais elle n'avait pas assez de cran pour en terminer. Ruby prit donc la trouvaille et le rangea dans le panier qui contenait les tartines préférées de sa mère-grand.

Poursuivant sa route, ce fut une baignoire vide qui lui attira le regard. S'installant dedans, elle contempla les branches

**« Baignoire remplit d'eau ombreux, je coule au fond, tout au fond … coulé sans jamais remonter. »**

Le prochain ustensile fut un vieux stand de tire, les cartouches des balles froide au sol avait prit de la mousse par le temps.

**« Notre vie est entourée par la mort : les guerres, les jeux de guerres … »**

Quand son regard fut attiré par l'ancien parc, laissez à l'abandon. Elle avança parmi les toboggans et les balançoires sans avoir le moindre sourire, son visage à jamais figé dans l'impassibilité. Elle aurait bien voulu essayé une nouvelle fois, mais le souci était de monter

**« Avec ma jambe dans cette machine, je ne peux que boiter, je ne suis que l'ombre de moi-même, qu'une vie morte dans de la chair … »**

Quand soudainement un bruit la fit tressaillir : des branches se brisèrent. Un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année tirant un tapis ayant la forme d'un corps humain le jeta au sol en la voyant. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se reposa sur le banc, lui faisant signe de l'accompagner avec lui. Sans hésitation aucune, elle s'élança lentement vers lui. Il fumait, toutefois l'odeur qui en dégageait n'était pas du tabac, elle pencherait plus pour de la drogue. Le jeune homme avec un sourire charmeur lui proposa son joint. Elle s'assit près de lui, prit une bouffée et toussa. Jamais n'avait-elle fumée de sa vie, il rit de ce côté si débutant. Tandis qu'il la regardait, la jeune brune se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa vision se brouillait, sa tête tournait … et ce fut l'évanouissement… 

_La maison de mère-grand … depuis quand suis-je ici ? Il pleut … j'ai froid … il faut que je rentre … j'ai mal … je me sens nauséeuse … mamie … ton portillon est toujours aussi lourd … de l'eau … je tremble … l'eau me glace … des marches ? … monter … je veux rentrer … un feu de cheminé … tout ira bien … je veux rentrer … je suis épuisée …_

___Le salon … vide … j'avance … la cuisine … rouge … un couteau dans le frigo … froid … j'avance … il fait sombre … ton couloir … non, le couloir du lycée … vite … les toilettes … je ne veux plus entendre ces rires ! … de l'eau encore … froid … chaud … je tousse … j'étouffe … le moteur d'une voiture … je suis dans une cage … ça secoue dans tout les sens … PAPAAAA ! … voiture en flamme … je vois … ta mort … papa … pourquoi suis-je vivante et pas toi … papa … je dois avancer … j'ai mal … ma jambe ! … l'hôpital … je ne pourrais plus remarcher comme avant … handicapée … pourquoi … je voulais mourir avec toi … tu nous as abandonné … maman pleure … je pleure … je veux simplement mourir … j'avance … ma chambre … mon lit … ma mort … je suis morte … ce garçon m'a vu … il cachait un corps … il m'a drogué … je le savais … je savais que j'allais mourir … mais pas ainsi … papa je souffre … papa répond moi … j'ai le tournis… je tombe au sol … il m'emmène plus loin … le moteur d'une voiture ? … MON BRAS ! IL ROULE SUR MON BRAS ! … PAPA ! AIDES MOI ! … je ne peux pas crier … je veux hurler … pleurer… je ne peux plus … il roule … encore … encore … encore … encore … mon torse compresser … mon visage … il m'aplatit sous ces roues … mourir … enfin … j'ai froid … papa … je suis dans le noir … vient me chercher … j'ai mal … il jette mon corps sur le tourniquet … il me tourne … il rie … tourne … morte … voiture qui s'éloigne … vent … seule … j'ai mal … j'agonise … fatigue … je ne sens plus rien … je ne bouge plus … je n'entends plus … yeux vidés … froide … à jamais._

**Ne faites jamais confiance en un étranger,****  
><strong>**Personne ne sait comment cela peut se terminer.**

**FIN**


End file.
